


Dylan's Front Tooth

by AwatereJones



Series: Dylan Verse [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Family, Fluff, M/M, Not one of my serial killer ones promise, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Ianto and Jack take Dylan to councelling in an atempt to help him understand what happened with his Aunt, also to ensure they have the power to keep her away from their son in the future. Add to this a wobbly tooth and you have another landmark in the life of a little beloved boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan glanced at Ianto who smiled encouragingly, "Me and Daddy will be right outside arguing about where we are going for lunch. You just tell Mister Harvey anything you want to. He is not here to judge you love, he just wants to understand a few things you might explain better than me and Daddy can."

Dylan nodded and then watched anxiously as they let the room, going to the glass to peer out and make sure they were just there.

"Are you worried they might leave?"

"Daddy was gone for a long time and I had Ianto to love me. Need them" Dylan said as he settled back in the chair, "They make me …. Real."

"Real" Mister Harvey repeated, "Like … they see you. A real person not just a shadow."

"Yes" Dylan lit up as he saw that Ianto was right, Mister Harvey did understand.

"So you feel safe with them. That's good. It's important to feel safe to act like you want to" Mister Harvey nodded, "It can feel weird with people that don't know you."

"Yeah" Dylan grinned, "Taddy…. I mean Ianto lets me sing in the car. I can chose the sing and he even joins in. He has a lovely voice. Daddy always listened to old music that was boring. The other day I wanted to be a baby for the day to Ianto called me Babba and even found a sippy cup. It was so funny, he kept cuddling me and asking if I needed a nappy change. So funny."

"So you are happy with…Taddy?"

"Yeah. Taddy and Daddy are getting married, then we will all be together forever and I will belong to them. I mean … I can say they belong to me too" Dylan gushed, "Do you think I get a ring too? I'm not sure how that works, I was gonna ask that one but forget."

"I think just the two that say the vows get one, if you are the best man you get a special gift" he answered as he made a note to let the men know Dylan wanted this.

"Aunty Gwen won't be there" Dylan said suddenly and Mister Harvey looked up sharply, "She's mean."

"Is she? Have you talked about her?"

"No, Taddy said I could but I didn't want to. She hurt me. Made a bruise on my arm and Taddy was sick, he fell over and it was all her fault. She is jealous. She wants Daddy but he doesn't like her. I remember her and Mummy fighting" Dylan said as he chose a crayon and started colouring, "Mummy told her she was a witch. You know … Andy sez she is one too. Did you know she's bald? Her hair came off when she hurt me."

"I didn't know that. Bald huh?"

"Mister Gregors pulled her hair off when he tried to stop her taking me away. She tried to steal me. Sorry, I told you that. Taddy sez not to repeat. I mean … Ianto" Dylan looked up, "I like calling him Taddy. He is my Taddy ya know."

"You can call him anything you feel comfortable with" Mister Harvey assured him.

"Well, he is my Taddy. Always, he promised" Dylan smiled, "Besides. I wished for him and he came true. Cool huh? Magic in wishes ya know."

Mister Harvey smiled as he listened to the little boy gushing over his new dog, his day out on the boat and he noted that Taddy was spoken of more than Daddy.

Finally he called the two men in, "Dylan, would you like to go out and pick a sweetie from the jar on the desk? My assistant has lots to chose from."

He watched the boy look to Ianto who nodded encouragingly, "We will just be in here love. You can see the door."

Dylan left and the two men sat, Mister Harvey watching the little boy glance back occasionally.

"He has formed quite a bond with you Mister Jones" he began, "I see a normal, if not slightly above average child. The events at his party have left a footprint. He is loved, happy to admit it and also has his own mind. At first I thought he was parroting you but I now see he has his own mind and it eloquent in his explanation of his thoughts."

Ianto relaxed, "He is a lovely little sweetheart. Yes."

"Mister Harkness, the claims made by your sister-in-law are obviously false and I will be recommending to the court that she be denied any contact with him. The events at his birthday party have scarred him, it will take some time before he feels totally safe again. I will recommend she get the help she needs to deal with her anger issues. Ah… come on then."

They turned to find Dylan hugging the door frame and Ianto smiled as he opened his arms, encouraging Dylan to run into them and he lifted him into his lap, "Did you hear all of that? Apparently you are a monkey and we need to adjust to the fact out little boy was swapped in the night by the fairy folk."

Dylan giggled as Ianto tickled him gently, "Then I eat Bananas?"

"Bananas and possibly leaves. Gosh, you have to eat your salad now if you are to be a monkey" Ianto sighed, Dylan squealing as he wriggled and giggled.

Then Ianto kissed his cheek, "But never fear, I shall wish you real again."

"always?"

"All my wishes" Ianto promised him, "you are worth every last one."

Dylan sighed happily.

* * *

 


	2. welcome still?

“Deidra, come on in” Ianto said happily as he stepped aide to let her into his home.

  

“I wasn’t sure if I would be welcome after all that silliness” she said and Ianto smiled softly.

 

 “That was her, not you.  I know you would never harm Dylan or me.  Come, he’s just watching telly.” Ianto ushered her through.

 

 “Granny!” Dylan lit up, “Come watch with me.”

 

 She settled in and Ianto asked if she needed a cup of tea, her nod making him rush to please.  Jack looked at her over his book as he sat in his chair by the fire, “Hello mother.”

 

 “Hello love.  I hope you don’t mind, I was in the area visiting…. Someone.”

 

 Gwen.  The Psychiatric hospital was on the neighbourhood I guess.

 

 “How is she?” he asked.

 

“They think the medication is helping.  She is still confused and saying dreadful things … I hope they can sort things out soon.  It is so upsetting…. Oh darling, thank you” she smiled as the object of her daughter’ hatred smiled and passed her the cup, followed by a plate of pastries. “They might release her to me soon.”

  

“Well, for your sake I hope things become easier” Ianto agreed.

 

 “She will not be back here.  The courts have declared her subversive and a danger to Ianto.  Given the fact he and Dylan are inseparable it means her attempts to gain some sort of custody is never going to happen.” Jack said once the little boy had left the room to get his dog, “You are always welcome.  He loves you.  If I see her near him I will kill her.  I cannot say any simpler than that.  Ianto and Dylan are my world and I will kill to protect that.”

 

 Ianto looked at Jack with surprise, then smiled, “Thank you Cariad.”

 

 “What for” Dylan said as he entered with Valentine in his arms.

 

 “He said you and me are his world” Ianto said softly.

  

“Cool.  You did say he is the moon and I am the stars” Dylan said as he ploked the dog down, “Remember?  You said Daddy is your moon and I am your stars.  That makes you the earth I guess.”

 

 

Ianto smiled, “Well thought out.  I guess so.  Unless…. Maybe I am the sun?  Or…. A spaceship flying through space surrounded by you.  You are the stars so you are all around me, cuddling me forever.”

 

 

“Oh Taddy, that’s a good one!” Dylan gushed, “I gotta draw that!”

  

Dylan flopped down on the floor and yanked a drawer open in the coffee table to reveal art supplies then hummed softly as he began to create a little masterpiece.

  

“Valentine Is growing” Deidra said as she cuddled the little pup, still amazed at how docile it was for a puppy.

 

 “Yes, going to be a lovely little chunky bum when finished.” Ianto smiled.

 

 “Gonna still be cuddles” Dylan muttered.

 

 “Of course there will still be cuddles, and he will sleep on your bed and have adventures with you.” Ianto agreed, “You are a great Taddy and he is growing just as he should.  You are doing such a stellar job with him.  Daddy and I are so proud.”

 

 “Really?” Dylan looked up.

 

 “Awesome” Jack agreed with a soft smile.  Ianto said things he would never think of saying and he saw the delight in Dylan’s face hearing the positive feedback.  He wondered how they would have survived without Ianto and knew neither one of them would have been happy.  Not like this.

 

 “So.  The wedding” Jack said and Ianto flapped a hand at him.

  

“We agreed, give me time to process” Ianto scolded gently, “I still have to sort things in my head before we can start negotiating.”

  

“Negotiating?” Jack blinked.

 

 “Yes.  You and your mad friends, the noise and bluster … probably a stripper somewhere…. Versus my refined little affair I wanted once… I know we will have compromises and it will be a colourful event worth both our signatures on it.  Literally.  I need to process Cariad.” Ianto soothed, rubbing his arm “You know I hate going in half cocked….stop it… you know what I mean.  Gods that brain of yours, straight there.”

  

“Yeah, but yours followed” Jack snorted.

 

 Deidra smiled as she watched the easy playing between the two men, the level of comfort and delight so lovely to watch and she knew Dylan was in good hands.  She still couldn’t believe Gwen had acted the way she had, surely she saw this happiness too.

 

 Didn’t she?


	3. wobble

“Dad?”

  

“Yes sunshine of my life?” Jack muttered as he fiddled with his bootlace, looking up at the child standing patiently waiting in front of him.

  

“My tooth id wobbly.”

 

 “Oooo, let me see?” Jack gently took his son’s face and with a thumb he wriggled the front tooth, “Wow.  It is.  Another milestone to becoming a Grup.  Your tooth is gonna fall out.”

 

 “But why?”

 

 “Because big Grup ones are trying to grow in, they push the baby ones out.” Jack explained, “The teeth you have for the rest of your life are going to come on.”

  

Dylan frowned, “But I’m not ready to be a Grup.”

 

 “Oh darling, it doesn’t happen all at once.  Years.  OK?  Years and years of teeth swapping out and growing to do.  Promise, you will not have to be a Grup until you are ready.” Jack crooned, pulling Dylan in for a hug and he marvelled at the ability he just had to handle that potential crying fit.  Once upon a time he would have been annoyed or confused by the strange view Dylan took but Ianto had taught him to see the reason behind something, not just the act itself.

 

 “I love you Daddy”

  

“I love you too baby.  Now you know, no matter how Grup you become, how tall and big or strong… you are my baby boy.  Forever and ever and I will always want a cuddle.  I will always proudly point you out and tell people you are my sweetling.” Jack said sappily, watching Dylan glow with delight as he wriggled against him.

  

“Ah, a cuddlefest” Ianto said as he entered dropping the file in his hand to the table then kneeling to hug Dylan from behind, a kiss for Jack that was sweet and comforting too.

  

“Dyls has a wriggly front tooth” Jack said and Ianto gasped.

 

 “Wow, cool.  I will alert the Tooth Fairy” Ianto winked and another kiss before he rose to settle in his chair with the file.

  

“Taddy?”

 

 “Yes Young Master Dylan?”

 

 

“Why is the Tooth Fairy a Fairy?  Why not an elf?”

  

Ianto considered and frowned, “Maybe they get too hot?  I mean, they live in the North Pole with Santa right?  Used to colder climates.  Maybe sometimes they would get too hot.  You can die from being too hot.  Whereas fairies have wings so if they get hot they can flap and cool themselves.  Must be hot work whisking in an out of places swapping teeth for coins.  And I still wonder what they do with all those teeth.  I mean … ew.”

  

“I hadn’t thought of that” Dylan blinked.

 

 

“I read a story that they had a queen and she used the teeth to make her castle but I don’t believe that.  I mean… how would you stick them together?” Ianto shrugged.

 

 “They aren’t what false teeth are made of are they?” Dylan gasped, “Ewwww.”

 

 Jack sniggered behind his book.

 

 

“Health and safety wouldn’t allow that sort of malarkey” Ianto said firmly and Dylan nodded his agreement, yes strong rules there.

  

“Maybe they have a garden” Jack suddenly said, “I mean, fairies love flowers and stuff right?  Maybe the teeth are in the garden like pebbles?  A rock garden but… a tooth garden.  All little white teeth around the plants and things, all shiny and white like the garden at the pool.  All those little stones?”

  

Ianto looked at Jack with surprise and delight as he began to play the game, Dylan gasping, “Daddy!  I think you are right, a tooth garden.  That’s cool”

 

 Dylan sat and pondered, “Must be at least a hundred teeth.”

  

“Millions” Ianto corrected, “We all have so many and if they all share one garden….”

 

 “No.  Each fairy would have their own one right?” Dylan started to expand the story, “That’s why they compete, get the teeth so each year the fairy queen can judge and give a prize to the best garden.”

  

“Ah.  Of course that makes sense” Ianto said with a straight face, even as his eyes danced with mirth.

 

 “Easter, all that chocolate.  Must be a Tooth Party then, right?” He pondered, “Maybe the winner gets a night off or something.”

  

“Or they get to choose who they want to collect teeth from, like someone famous or royally or something” Ianto frowned, “A movie star or pop star so they can get to see their stuff.”

 

 “AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh” Dylan’s eyes widened as he considered that, “I would pick Idris Alba.  He has lovely teeth.”

  

“The actor?” Jack asked.

  

“Yeah”

 

 Ianto smiled, “Yes, he does have a nice smile.  Good choice, or maybe a director or something, then you could peek at the script and know who died before the movie is released.”

 

 “Or a teacher so you know if you got an A?” Dylan started to giggle.

  

“Or a circus clown to see if they sleep in their noses!” Jack suddenly blurted and they all laughed as Dylan declared that a good idea, Jack watching Ianto relax in his chair.

 

 This felt…..

  

Right.


	4. long and short of it

Ianto was standing at the closet staring into it and Dylan canted his head as he tried to work out what was wrong, Ianto's frown deep.

"Tadda?"

Ianto swung and immediately smiled, smoothing over the annoyance he had felt, "Hey sweetling."

"Is something wrong?" Dylan asked as he slid onto the foot of the bed, "you were sad?"

"No darling, annoyed" Ianto said, truthful as always, "I am looking at all of my clothes and realise I have been remiss in some of my choices. I don't have a single pair of shorts. Can you believe that? What if we go to the beach for a picnic, no shorts. I wonder when I stopped buying them. Like … so fuddy-duddy now."

"Well, you can get some more, right?" the little boy asked with the logic of a child, "We can all get some and then …. Oh wow…. We could match. Matching shorts? Long ones like surfing ones?"

Ianto smiled, "How about after your session today."

"Do I have to?"

"I know it feels weird and not nice to talk about things with someone you don't know but it also means when you are done you don't have to talk about it again do you. I mean, you said it out loud and it's gone to the cosmos then" Ianto said as he knelt by the bed, his hands on Dylan's knees as he smiled at him. "Doc Harvey does not tell us what you talk about because you are friends so it's OK to keep secrets together."

"He is nice" Dylan nodded as he placed his own hands over Ianto's, "I do like him I just …"

"Would it be easier if I am in the room too? Me and Dad with you? I think he would be OK with that now" Ianto frowned, "If you are uncomfortable."

"Really?" Dylan asked "Like … just at first? Until I feel OK?"

"Anything you need Cariad" Ianto smiled and Dylan felt that spark of something in his chest at the endearment he heard Ianto call his Dad as well. He knew it was a special one as Dad always smiled too.

Ianto made the call and Doctor Harvey agreed, admitting Dylan had become a little agitated last time once the door had closed. "The poor boy has an immense fear of losing you both. His Mother's death is something he is accepting now, I feel some interaction might help if he sees you and Jack are happy to speak to me as well."

"He is a good boy, just internalizes things and chews on them. I see a lot of me at his age, maybe why it is so easy to relate" Ianto sighed, "Jack and I shall see you soon."

Jack was happy to do whatever Ianto suggested, sitting with him in the office as Dylan shot to the shelves and came back to show Ianto a book, "Look."

Ianto accepted the book and laughed softly as he recognised it, making Doctor Harvey look up with interest, "And the funny thing is?"

"Taddy!" Dylan chortled, "Look. His name here, he wrote a book you have."

"That's right" Ianto snorted, "Pop it back now. We are not here to talk about me."

"Ianto Jones, good grief, you are _THEE_ Ianto Jones? The Child Whisperer?" Doctor Harvey leaned back in his chair, "So it makes it even easier to see why young Master Dylan here is doing so well. All this time and you've not corrected me once."

"Why would I? I trust you and your handling of our child" Ianto assured him, "He is not afraid of you, just of not seeing us."

"I have noted that he seems to lean more towards you Mister Jones, not his father?" Doctor Harvey realised he could ask the more meaty questions and get the answers, recognising a fellow child therapist.

"Jack and his wife had problems before her accident, then there was a length of time when Jack had to finish his service so I was the primary. Then Dylan's mother finally died. During that time Jack and I connected via the long distance vid-com links and upon his return we have realised we are not only suited, we are made for one another. Dylan sees us as equals but clings more to me as I am not guaranteed as his father is. He still fears the potential loss of me" Ianto surmised, "After the wedding he will feel more confident as it will prove our bond to him. Until then, he is afraid."

"I see, he clings to you in an effort to keep you" he nodded, "Also, as you are the subject of _HER_ ire, he must be terrified. His mother's death has taught him that even someone you rely on can leave unexpectedly, he knows death."

"And that is the crux of the matter. I was unwell when she struck due to a spider bite. It saw me sick, he saw fall, he saw me weak. It terrifies him to know someone who he sees as his protector is also someone who can be hurt." Ianto agreed.

Doctor Harvey closed his file and smiled at Ianto and Jack, "I see no need to prolong this session anymore, someone wants to go. Dylan, thank you for letting your parentals speak today, it was interesting to learn how clever your Ianto is. I am glad you found him and I know he is glad he found you."

Dylan glowed as they left the building into the bright sunny day.

"Before we go home we need to do some shopping Cariad" Ianto said as Jack handed him his dark glasses from the case in his Great Coat pocket, "Shorts."

"Shorts?"

"Yes my love. Long ones."


	5. matching

"So … I like these ones" Dylan said as he smoothed his hands over the Hawaiian style board shorts with flames flicking up the red fabric.

"Well, I still don't know" Ianto said behind him, his matching shorts in blues so the flames were ice white on the blue. Jack appeared with orange ones and he looked up from fiddling with the tie to see their reflections.

"Wow."

"I know, hairy chicken legs" Ianto frowned, "Look at them. How can I be so pale?"

"I love your chicken legs" Jack crooned, "Begerk."

Ianto blinked as Jack made a chicken noise and Dylan snorted with his hand over his mouth, watching the two men in the mirror as they turned to face one another.

"Begerk, huh?"

"Yummy. Finger licking good" Jack whispered and Ianto smiled back, his eyes dancing with amusement even as he tried to look stern.

"I like them. We match" Dylan said again, "a family matches. Right?"

Ianto looked over at him, "Yes. We do. You and your water."

"We can go to the beach now, walk in the surf and maybe get photos taken" he was gushing and Jack's face changed remembering a long since placed away photo of a toddler on his shoulders as he smiled for the camera his wife held, the shorts Dylan wore similar to those in the photo.

"We could ask Owen and Tosh to come, then they can take a photo of the three of us together" Ianto was agreeing softly, "I love the idea of the wet sand under me feet."

"A picnic?"

"Wonderful" Ianto agreed, "Maybe an afternoon where we can take the boat out and stop at the island then?"

Jack considered, "You know, that island of yours is so secluded. It would be a nice place for the ceremony. Just a few people, remote and protected. Our dirt, our promises and our family."

Dylan was watching with his eyes widening as he waited for Ianto's reply.

"We can have a quiet ceremony and then a party back here in the evening. Those who were not invited to the island can be told it is due to the small place that it is with the strict laws on who can be on it … family only, then we can make them feel important with the black tie evening meal." Ianto nodded, "Maybe a Dawn Ceremony? Sunrise behind us? That side of the island with a lovely beach would be best for a sunrise service. We can have a breakfast picnic of yummy things, then come back here for a lunchtime or maybe early afternoon reception and the evening can be a soft shut down with a sunset to herald a close?"

"Dawn to Dusk is for the public and personal declarations, then we can put on the invites that Dusk onwards is private family time for our union." Jack said with glee, "They all leave at dusk and we can have some peace and quiet."

"Maybe leave clean up until the next day" Ianto smiled, "Cuddles in the bed and some alone time."

"I like that, I really do" Jack smiled, "We can wear these shorts as it will still be warm and the afternoon can let me give in to my suit fetish."

"Your…" Ianto laughed and Dylan frowned.

"But Taddy wears the suits" Dylan said with confusion.

"Yes, but it's Taddy in them I like" Jack laughed and Dylan looked at Ianto.

"Just like you like the shorts, he likes my ties and stuff" Ianto explained, "Besides, you wanna tux? All dressed up to match me and Dad, the three amigos?"

Dylan lit up as he saw that they would still be able to match, be seen as all together.

"Two lots of photos" Ianto said softly, "We could have a photo of us for over the fireplace, another for the main foyer. Lovely. Maybe a formal evening one for the main room, a nice casual one for the foyer? The three men of the house?"

"I like that babe"

"Me too" Dylan gushed, "When!"

"Well, Easter soon? School holidays so we can have Easter, have the wedding and then have a lovely holiday just the three of us before school starts again." Ianto said and Jack was now the one gushing.

"Really? Easter?"

"Easter eggs and stuff first, then our wedding the next week" Ianto agreed knowing Jack had been burning for the ceremony, as much as their little boy.

"Yay" Jack said softly, grinning at his son as they did matching dances in the mirror and Ianto smiled warmly at the image before him.

He was so lucky.


	6. an end to a crazy night

It was early morning, about four fifteen to be exact when a blood curdling scream woke the house. Ianto was up and running as Jack rolled from the bed to the floor, landing on his hands and knees then scrambling for a pair of boxers.

OK, Ianto was right. Best to sleep in boxers with a child in the….

Another scream and Jack was running, hopping on one foot as he tried to get his feet into the boxers and he fell against the door frame to find a hysterical little boy clinging to Ianto as he wailed for his tooth.

"I swallowed it!" Dylan sobbed, "Barry did that too, he said he had to poop it out and his mama said the tooth fairy didn't want pooped ones!"

Ianto focused on the child, crooning and wiping his eyes while he cuddled him to his bare chest and Dylan wept into his soft fuzz.

Jack started methodically pulling the bed apart and Ianto looked over as a blanket fell around his shoulders, followed by a kiss, "Come on son, you don't snore. If you snore it might fall back but you don't. You sleep on your side like a little kitty."

Dylan's sobs petered out and he blinked as his father now pulled the pillows off, then the quilt, then the blanket, then the sheet…..

Dylan cried with glee as he saw it in the folds of the sheet, surging to snatch it up and hold it in his fist with relief.

"Oh Daddy you got it!" he cried and Jack felt like a first class hero as his son threw his arms around him with glee, "Oh Daddy, thank you so much."

Ianto stood and engulfed them with the blanket so all three were huddled under it, "Yes Dyls, thank the Goddess for Daddy."

"Barry really had to poop one out? Ew … like … his bum had teeth?" Jack asked and Dylan started to giggle as Ianto scolded Jack for being crass, his eyes dancing as he looked at Jack over a little head and Jack was again struck with the beauty of this man, another kiss stolen.

"Such an image" Ianto whispered and Jack sniggered.

"So … his farts would be bad breath" Dylan mumbled in the huddle and Jack started to laugh again as Ianto couldn't help but join in.

The tooth was safe.

"Right, an envelope under the pillow…. Here?" Jack asked as he looked at the damaged bed.

"Well, we can leave a note to say he's with us I guess, I mean, they can read right?" Ianto asked.

Soon they were all snuggled in the bed and a little boy started to make wee puffing noises into Ianto's chest.

"He does snore" Jack whispered, "But I didn't want to tell him that, he is so sure he doesn't"

Ianto smiled as he watched his love reach into the pants on the floor and retrieve some coins sliding them into the envelope and then under the pillow Dylan was cuddling.

They were all soon asleep and the dawn brought a scream of glee.

"Five!" he was chortling as he danced about "Five whole credits. Barry only got two the tosser!"

Ianto looked at Jack whose face showed he hadn't realised the coins were full credits, not half.

"Well, the first tooth is the milestone, the others will not be as worthy, I guess your fairy was so excited to get you that there was a bonus?" Ianto surmised, saving them from large payouts in the future.

Jack sighed with relief as Ianto winked and headed towards the bathroom.

Dylan stood looking at them in his hand with glee and then whispered, "I can buy a special wedding pressie with this."

Jack felt his heart melt.

.

.

.

.

Easter coming up, so we shall see what the bunny brings our boys.


	7. spoilers

****

Dylan's Easter is now up and .. hopping?

Dylan is allowed a little sleepover with a few friends and so is Jack. He and Owen are going to have as much fun as the kids with the dusk hunt and Ianto will endure….sigh.

Just don't mention Gwen, Ianto is putting his foot down there as he also prepares for the upcoming wedding. He just needs to be a bit more forceful as he reminds Jack that he is not his superior officer … he is his mate.

Come on … let's go hunting eggs.


End file.
